


Technicolor

by CasWearsHoodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm sorry for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWearsHoodies/pseuds/CasWearsHoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="http://crabby-sammy.tumblr.com/post/84666510386/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama">this post</a> on tumblr about your life being in black and white until you meet your soulmate. here is my rendition of Cas and Dean's life as soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made it sad. If anyone has a link to the post, hook me up so I can give credit! Here's [my tumblr](http://cashmoneycas.tumblr.com).

Dean saw everything in color for the first time in his life that August morning. He couldn’t believe it. The halls were crammed with students donning clothes and backpacks of multiple colors he had only imagined. The teens around him were unaware themselves of vivid hues they wore, only lead by the shade of gray and the label of the tag.

There, in the middle of the rainbow array, was a new face to Lawrence High, the face that brought color into Dean’s eyesight.

“Castiel,” he said as he smiled shyly, sticking a hand out for Dean to shake.

Dean pulled his soulmate into a tight embrace, “I’m Dean.”

People stopped momentarily to gaze at the new couple, envying their early entrance into a world of color.

\------

Months later Cas met Dean’s father, a bitter old man whose life went black and white when Dean was four and his brother Sam was a baby.

Dinner conversation was stilted and awkward. Cas’ attempts of conversation with John had gone ignored. Dean, fed up with his father’s resentment, took Castiel to his room, apologizing the entire time.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas murmured. “I understand. I’d feel the same way.”

Dean smiled and hugged his soulmate before kissing him on the forehead. He gazed into his boyfriend’s bright eyes, reassured by the color he found there.

\------

Dean heaved the last box into the cream-colored dorm room at Kansas University before crashing onto Castiel laying his bed.

Cas giggled, “Dean, get off, you’re heavy.”

“‘M not heavy. Jus’ tired,” he mumbled into Cas’ lilac-tinted shirt.

Castiel sighed underneath him and carded his fingers through Dean’s sun-bleached blonde hair, blissfully enjoying the moment.

“I never thought I’d have this,” Dean mumbled after propping his head up on his chin, stroking the lilac shirt between his fingers and avoiding Castiel’s eyes. “I thought I’d be like my father.”

“Well you’re not,” said Cas, turning Dean’s eyes to his. “And you never will be either.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, “You’re right.”

\------

Dean kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, entering his and Cas’ new home in Topeka. Finding two schools in the same area looking for a Science and English teacher turned out to be easier than expected. Dean taught Science at the nearby middle school while Cas taught English at the high school. They only started a few months ago, but Dean felt so settled in their freshly painted home that it had felt like a lifetime.

Cas usually arrived home before Dean, and today was no exception. He could smell the food Cas was cooking for the anniversary dinner. It marked their 10th year together, ever since they met junior year of high school and experienced color for the first time.

One glance into kitchen showed him that it was pasta with red sauce on the menu, golden garlic bread cooling on the baking rack. 

Cas smiled, taking in his boyfriend’s light gray tux with a forest green tie before turning away to drain the pasta, “I love that outfit on you.”

Dean smiled and hugged his soulmate from behind, kissing him on the back of the neck, “I know. You tell me every time I wear the damn thing.”

Cas turned to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth before shooing him away, “Go set the table. This is done.”

They held hands over the table as they ate, the glow of the candles in the dark dining room casting them in an angelic glow.

Dean stared at Castiel as he drank red wine from his glass, taking in the man he loved and his blue eyes glinting from the flame.

“Marry me, Cas,” he said.

Castiel looked at him, astonishment taking over his features quickly until it morphed into what Dean could only assume was adoration.

“Of course, Dean.”

\------

“Alright, class,” Dean announced to his class a few weeks later. “Pair off into your lab group and begin working on the packet. I’ll be around to answer questions.”

The kids moved around desks and chairs, blurs of colors that Dean paid no mind too. He’d seen it all before. He turned to erase the words he wrote in blue marker off of the white board.

Except the words weren’t blue.

They were a dark shade of gray.

Dean turned his head back to the class, seeing preteens working with each other, their colors no longer bright and vibrant.

Everything was black and white. 

He knew what that meant.

Dean fell to his knees in the front of the classroom, tears falling from his face. Students looked up worriedly, a few guessing what had happened.

_He can’t be…_

His cell was ringing, and one of Dean’s more mature students, Samandriel, picked it up and answered.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s your brother,” he said.

Dean lifted the phone to his ear, knowing what was about to be said.

“Dean,” Sam sounded wrecked over the phone, obviously crying. “I’m so sorry. I’m coming.”

\------

Dean looked down onto his fiance’s gravestone, a dull, gray rock contrasted against even more gray grass. It’d been two weeks before Dean could convince himself to come to the graveyard, and he insisted to Sam that he had to come alone.

_Cas had stayed in bed today, feeling too sick to brave a high school full of teenagers. He repeatedly told Dean he didn’t need anything before he finally left. Dean kissed him on the forehead and went to his own school, promising to cook dinner tonight._

_It wasn’t until Dean left that Castiel realized he should’ve asked for some of the heavy-duty pain meds they kept in a cabinet in the kitchen. Cas’ head was pounding so bad that he couldn’t ignore it. He shuffled himself out of bed and down the hall to the stairs, the thick blanket wrapped around him._

_He had lost his footing, leg accidentally trapped in the blanket, and fell down the stairs._

_Sam stopped by Dean’s house on his lunch break, bringing some soup from the diner down the street for Cas. Dean had called to ask Sam for the favor, and while he thought his brother was overreacting, he complied._

_Just as Sam was about to enter, he heard a few heavy thumps followed by a loud crash. He rushed inside and found Cas at the foot of the stairs, his neck in a crooked angle._

_“Cas!” Sam rushed towards his lifting his still body, and turned his limp head._

_His eyes were lifeless._

_“No, no! Cas! No!”_

Dean had gotten the call shortly after that, already aware of what happened.

He sat down in the grass in front of Cas’ gravestone, setting down a single lilac whose color he could no longer see under his name. They were Cas’ favorite.

“I won’t be like John, Cas,” He mumbled as he stroked Castiel’s name on the rock, a tear falling down his cheek. “I promise.”

He made good on his promise. While he could longer see colors in person, he could see them in his dreams, along with his soulmate and his vibrant, blue eyes. And that was enough to last him until he finally saw Cas again decades later.


End file.
